influencia_del_maquillaje_en_la_sociedad_y_mujeresfandomcom-20200215-history
INFLUENCIA DEL MAQUILLAJE EN LA SOCIEDAD Y MUJERES Wikia
INFLUENCIA DEL MAQUILLAJE Los medios son una poderosa influencia en las vidas de todas las personas. La industria de la belleza les vende a las mujeres metas difíciles de mantenerse jóvenes y alcanzar un aspecto físico que podría nunca ser conseguido. Los efectos llegan lejos e incluyen la cantidad de dinero gastado en la industria, la autoestima, la imagen corporal y los trastornos alimenticios. Este afán de convertirse en el más “bello”, ha dado lugar a la creación de múltiples métodos, que ayudan alcanzar este preciado deseo. Prueba de ello, lo encontramos a diario en nuestra vida cotidiana, la publicidad de estas nos abundan, clínicas, cremas anti arrugas, maquillaje…. Y más aún que se acerca el verano, ya llega la llamada operación bikini, y nos inundan de reafirmantes, anti celulíticos, etc. Sin embargo, al parecer la solución se alcanza con la cirugía estética. En el buscado google, pusimos las palabras, “cirugía estética”, y como ya se pueden imaginar, la multitud de páginas, enlaces que aparecen, y yo me pregunto, si esto es así es porque habrá demanda o no. Ante tanta multitud de clínicas y centros estéticos, decidí pinchar en uno al azar simplemente para ver las propuestas y son las siguientes: Rejuvenecimiento facial, dentro de este hay : · Lifting-Cervico-Facial, en ingles lifting significa levantar, pero la técnica quirúrgica no consiste en estirar sino en reposicionar adecuadamente las estructuras faciales que se han descolgado con el paso del tiempo. · Cirugía de los parpados (blefaroplastia) · Peeling químico, dermoabración ó laser resurfacing, para manchas cutáneas y arrugas finas. Cirugía del perfil facial: · Cirugía de la nariz (rinoplastia) · Cirugía de las orejas (otoplastia) · Cirugía de los labios (queiloplastia) · Cirugía de los pómulos (malarplastia) Cirugía del contorno corporal: · Liposucción. Aspiración de la grasa mediante cánulas especiales conectadas a un lipo aspirador o jeringa. · Cirugía mamaria (mamoplastia). Pueden realizarse aumentos, elevaciones, reducciones, asimetrías, reconstrucción… · Cirugía del abdomen (abdominoplastia) · Flacidez muslos (lifting crural) · Aumento de pantorrillas · Cirugía de los brazos (braquioplastia) · Cirugía estética de las manos Tratamientos no quirúrgicos. · Microdermabrasion · Endermología (tratamiento para la celulitis) · Colágeno, relleno temporal de los labios y arrugas · Vistabel-Botox, arrugas faciales. · Amelan whitening, tratamiento de manchas faciales · Ácido glicólico, tratamiento progresivo de la piel facial, trata algunas manchas superficiales, atenúa arrugas fina, mejora la apariencia y luminosidad de la piel. Autoestima La forma en la una mujer se siente sobre sí misma está influenciada por mucho factores, incluyendo a la personalidad, la familia, los amigos, la sociedad y los medios. La influencia de la industria de la belleza en la autoestima de las mujeres puede afirmar una baja autoestima al impulsarlas a pensar que necesitan productos o ideales de belleza para ser felices. Según About-face.org, un estudio encontró que la publicidad en los medios que idealizan a figuras delgadas lleva a la depresión, insatisfacción, desánimo y a una mala autoestima. LA INFLUENCIA DE LA IMAGEN EN LA SOCIEDAD Estamos en una sociedad, donde una de los aspectos más importantes, es la imagen. Algunos pueden considerarlo frío, pero es la realidad, que a día de hoy nos abunda, y simplemente tenemos que fijarnos en la publicidad, o mirarnos a nosotros mismos. BREVE DESCRIPCIÓN Y OPINIÓN PERSONAL Como habran leído, este es un tema muy importante el cuál pocas personas han estado interesadas, gracias por leer sientanse libres de expresar su opinión y compartir sus ideas Bye ����. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:3 Category:Browse